dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Bloodrush Brethren
Battle of the Bloodrush Brethren is the 10th episode of Fantasy High ''and is a battle episode between The Bad Kids, Coach Daybreak, Ragh Barkrock, and skeletal bloodrush players. On one end of the field, there is the Bad Kids and the archway from Kristen's church, a would be portal to hell. On the opposite side is Coach Daybreak and his skeletal army, a ball/orb, and a chest covered in runes that is presumed where the ball/orb came from. Plot Fabian is the first to act and calls The Hangman to the Bloodrush Field, then dashes to get as far up-field as he can. Daybreak moves to meet Fabian. He action surges and slashes Fabian. Adaine casts Fly on Gorgug. The skeletal bloodrush players begin to rush the field. After anticipating who the quarterback was attempting to pass to, Riz readies an action to play defensively in from the church archway. Fig, disguised as a Harvestman, convinces Daybreak that they're both on the same team. She casts Suggestion on the receiver, telling him to "give her the ball." Fig then winks at Riz, giving him Bardic Inspiration'. Kristen blesses Riz, Gorgug, and Adaine then moves to join the others. Gorgug, who is now flying, goes into a rage and moves to attack the receiver. Gorgug hits the receiver, scattering bones on the ground. With the intended receiver dead, the quarterback switches targets and completes a successful pass. Daybreak compliments the team on their hustle, Fig continues to pretend to be a Harvestman. Fabian attacks the coach, who insults him in return. Daybreak hits Fabian back. Adaine casts Web on a group of the skeletal team, but only the bruiser is caught within the web. As the skeletons rush forward towards the would-be portal, Riz's uses his readied action to shoot the ball out of the receivers' hand, and catch the ball himself (with the help of Adaine's Nat 20 divination roll). The same receiver dives towards the church archway, only to crash into a solid wall. One skeleton grapples Adaine, and another hits Adaine for 8 hp. When a skeleton tries to do the same to Kristen, she hits him across the head with her staff, knocking him to the ground. The skeletons that try to grapple Gorgug fail miserably as well. Riz takes a full dash action to Gorgug and hops on his back. Fig projects a Cone of Fear onto the skeletons, putting the 3 skeletons who were previously attacking Kristen and Adaine under the fear condition. Those skeletons begin to run away. Kristen takes out On The Subject of World Religions and Channels Divinity to destroy two other skeletons, shouting "Livin' La Vida Loca" in the process. Gorgug attempts to take a full dash action to the chest to dunk the ball and ''The Ball'', but is stopped and grappled by a raging Ragh Barkrock. Riz is knocked off of Gorgug's back, but keeps hold of the ball and stays on his feet. Ragh attacks Gorgug for 8 hp. Gorgug takes his action to attack Ragh twice, still grappled. Fabian stays in combat with Daybreak, hitting him once and then using Second Wind to heal himself, before Daybreak hits Fabian for 17 hp. Daybreak then sweeps Fabian onto the ground and run towards Riz. Adaine casts Witch Bolt on the skeleton who ran into the church archway, killing him. The skeletons affected by Fig's fear spell rush off the field. The last of the skeletons turns towards Fig and tries to tackle her, but fails horribly. The ball/orb in Riz's hand animates 3 new skeleton warriors. 2 of the skeletons hit, but Riz uses an Uncanny Dodge to lower the damage taken. Riz uses his Nimble Escape, then runs to center-field, and readies an action to throw the orb to Kristen Applebees if someone tries to attack him. Fig casts Dissonant Whispers on Coach Daybreak, but the spell does not take its full effect. Fig once again winks at Riz, giving him more Bardic Inspiration. Kristen casts Cure Wounds 'on Fabian, healing him by holding onto him, singing the chorus to ''Livin' La Vida Loca. Gorgug breaks free from Ragh's grapple and moves in front of Riz. Ragh swings at Riz for 25 hp, but using another Uncanny Dodge, Riz lessens the damage to 17. Fabian Action Surges and runs to grab The Ball and the ball. Fabian grabs Riz and the ball, making eye contact with Daybreak in the process. A skeleton guarding the chest at the end of the field attempts to attack Fabian but in a Box of Doom roll, Fabian resists the attack. Fabian then dunks Riz and the ball in the chest. Riz hops out of the chest with Adaine's 16 divination roll. Fabian then turns to Daybreak, holds up double middle fingers and shouts "What's good!", all of the fanciful air gone, just soaking in his victory against Daybreak. Once the orb is in the chest, the skeletons on the field disappear. Daybreak runs towards the chest, and in the process, both Gorgug and Daybreak miss attacks on each other. Daybreak runs to Fabian and tells him the game is going into "overtime." Adaine casts Ray of Sickness on Daybreak, who shits his pants and is poisoned by the spell. Riz picks up the chest, runs back by the scoreboard and hides, ready with his gun "Macaulay Culkin" style. Coach Daybreak shatters a crystal on the ground, spawning an Owlbear. The Owlbear begins to charge Adaine. Fig takes her movement away from Adaine, saying "you got it, girl." Fig then attempts to cast Dissonant Whispers again and succeeds, but she does not deal much damage. She then winks at Adaine for some Bardic Inspiration. When Kristen expresses confusion about what her next move should be, Fig tells her "WWRMD", or "What Would Ricky Martin Do." Kristen then jokes that she is going to use her full action to dance. Taking her actual turn, Kristen casts Hold Person on Ragh. Gorgug screams and hits Ragh 3 times, killing Ragh in the process. The Hangman shows up to battle, and Fabian mounts it and drives it straight at Coach Daybreak. Fabian knocks him prone and stabs him in the dick. Daybreak then leaps up and hits Fabian twice, telling Fabian he "has no heart." Adaine then uses Burning Hands on the Owlbear. Riz leaves the chest for a brief moment and shoots Daybreak, uses Fury of the Small, and then goes back to hiding with the chest. The Owlbear then attacks Adaine with its beak and claw. Fig attempts to cast Suggestion on Daybreak to try and find out which other teachers are involved in the Harvestmen plot but fails. She winks at Kristen. Kristen then runs towards Adaine and heals her using Cure Wounds and winking at her (though the wink is more uncomfortable than anything else). Gorgug takes all of his attacks on the Owlbear, decapitating it. Fabian then grapples Daybreak and drags him across the field. As Fabian drags him, Fig spits into his eye. Daybreak removes himself from Fabian's grip and attacks Kristen for 45 hp. Adaine then tries to cast Tasha's Hideous Laughter on him, but the spell fails. Riz goes back into "Kevin McCallister" mode (doing the Home Alone ''face ''in the process) and readies an action with a rapier to prevent anyone from stealing the chest. Fig moves over to Daybreak and swings her bass guitar at him, but misses. She uses Healing Word on Kristen. Kristen then uses Cure Wounds on herself for more health points. Gorgug then flies over to the rest of the group and attacks Daybreak twice. Daybreak hits Gorgug back as a reaction. Fabian then lunges forward on the Hangman, and slits Daybreak's throat with his rapier. Daybreak falls down, saying with his final words "still... got... no... heart". Fabian considers removing his heart from his chest, something his father would do, but decides against it. He does, however, take his whistle. Riz takes the chest over to Fig. In the process of the battle, and Ragh fully died. Riz walks over and shoots Daybreak in the head, fully killing him. Fig discovers that the chest is covered in runes that have to do with teleportation and other worlds. Kristen goes over to Ragh and uses Revivify to save Ragh. Before doing that, Fig ties him up and Gorgug grapples him. Fig uses Whisper on Terrors to plant paranoia in him. The Bad Kids then tell Ragh that everyone is calling him "shit-pants" and that he will have to transfer to Mumple school. The Bad Kids then convince Ragh that they're looking out for him and that if he doesn't defend them in school against the older kids, that they'll tell everyone he shit his pants. Fig rolls a Nat 20 on her intimidate check, and Ragh agrees that he will protect the Bad Kids at all costs, as long as they don't tell anyone he shit his pants. Category:Fantasy High